Mina
Mina Wyndia is the younger sister of Nina in Breath of Fire II. As such, she is a princess of Wyndia and the youngest child of King Kenny and Queen Hina. Role in Breath of Fire II The party first encounters Mina when Ryu and Bow are given a job to find her lost pet pig, Suzy. When first given the job, Bow was reluctant to take it until saw Mina and was struck by her beauty. Once Suzy is saved, Mina returns to the Ranger Headquarters and is over joyed to have her pet back. As a reward, she kisses Bow on the cheek, before making her way back to Wyndia. Mina is mentioned later on when Katt and Ryu find themselves at the M.School and find her sister Nina, who is a student there. Nina is then informed by a member of the Joker Gang that they have her sister Mina captured and she must come with him. Nina goes without hesitation leaving Katt and Ryu confused. Yoji, Nina's magic teacher, explains to them that they have her sister and that she needs to be saved or Nina will have to do anything the Joker Gang says. Katt and Ryu agree to help Nina and Mina and go to the gang's hideout to save them. When the get to the cavern in the cave that Joker and his gang are at, they see Nina demanding for her sister back but Joker tells Nina must first surrender and become his slave before Mina is released. Katt and Ryu but in and Joker shows his true form as a Demon and attacks. Once he is defeated Ryu, Katt, and Nina escort Mina back to Wyndia. One there way there Mina exclaims how excited she is that her sister will be returning to Wyndia. When they reach the castle the Queen approaches the group, Nina and the Queen act like strangers to each other and this makes Mina confused and upset why her own mother would deny her child. Nina and Mina part ways not to see each other till later on in the game. When Ryu and the other need to find a way to get to the Grand Church Nina suggests they go back to Wyndia. When they do Nina acquires the Mark of the Wing, a item that gives someone of the Wing Clan the power to transform into a Great Bird, a power that the clan lost a long time ago. Nina knows when she turns into the Great Bird, she won't be able to turn back. Mina learns of this and sneaks into her room while everyone is sleeping and take the mark and runs of to the ceremonial tower to turn herself into a bird instead of Nina. Nina wakes up to find the mark gone and knows it must of been Mina and chases after her. Nina catches up but is too late; Mina locks herself in the tower and proclaims to Nina she wants to help her fight the Demon causing every and she will be her wings. Nina tries to stop her but fails, Mina uses the mark and turns into the Great Bird. After this you can summon Mina and use her to fly around to places not reachable by foot or whale. You can use her as a form or transportation until the doors to Infinity has opened. When that happens, whenever you call for Mina, a group of demons will chase her, making her unable to land. Gallery File:Minagba.jpg|Mina in Breath of Fire II gba File:Mina&Suzy.jpg|Mina and Suzy File:Mina bird.jpg|Mina in the great bird form Category:Breath of Fire II Wing Clan Category:Breath of Fire II Characters Category:Breath of Fire II Non-Playable Characters Category:Breath of Fire II Wyndia Residents Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Royalty Category:Wing Clan Category:Wyndian Royal Family